


校園日常-感冒

by Didy_miny



Series: 日常系列 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Summary: 微珉佑，雷者誤入
Series: 日常系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849615
Kudos: 2





	校園日常-感冒

知勳感冒了，平常身體強壯的他幾乎不生病

而這次為何會感冒呢？這都要歸功於他身邊的同學

處於季節交替的時間，早晚溫差很大，而知勳的班級平時都是不愛運動的類型，身體不夠強壯，在這早晚冷的要命中午熱的跟夏天一樣的天氣裡感冒了

而且還不只一個而是知勳的位置周圍只有前面那位沒有，其他左、右、後方、左後、右後都中標了，知勳很可憐的被包圍在其中

不過直到他們都快要痊癒了知勳都沒有中標，正當知勳慶幸時，殊不知感冒在快好的時候傳染力最強

很不幸的在段考的當天一早起來知勳明顯的感覺到自己喉嚨痛楚

好笑的是周圍的同學在段考時都神清氣爽，而自己卻百般不適

第一天還好只是喉嚨痛痛的，應付考試還是游刃有餘

第二天就沒那麼好過了，不只喉嚨痛，還開始咳嗽

一大早順榮就聽見知勳坐在床邊的咳嗽聲，一下子睡意全無，趕緊去盛杯熱水遞給知勳

知勳感激的接過用沙啞的聲音道謝，說不到一句就有咳了起來

「謝謝，咳，咳」

順榮見狀趕緊輕拍他的背

「今天考試比較晚，我陪你請一節課去看醫生吧」

知勳搖搖頭

「不要，藥好難吃，而且會想睡，考試會睡著」

「可是……」

知勳突然抱住順榮的腰，往他的胸口蹭了蹭，抬頭看著順榮

「不要，我有順榮就好了，順榮就是我的藥」

這是…在撒嬌嗎！？

只要知勳一撒嬌順榮就無法招架，順榮寵溺的捏捏懷中那人的臉頰，無奈的說

「好吧，那你今天口罩都不可以拿下來喔」

感冒的時候最怕接觸到冷空氣，一接觸就會想咳嗽，戴上口罩保護自己也保護別人

一整天燒惱考下來，考到後來知勳都不知道自己寫了什麼題目，別人找他討論，他也都說不記得了，腦子一片空白，要不是知勳考試時一直撐著，不然不用想一定會考砸

順榮超級擔心每節下課都跑到知勳這，一下檢查衛生紙夠不夠用，一下檢查溫水有沒有被知勳喝掉，一下又摸摸知勳的額頭看他有沒有發燒

知勳雖然感動但是他一出現在他們班，就會引起女孩們都騷動，雖然她們都只是遠遠的看著，但是知勳就是覺得那些眼神看了很刺眼，誰說我的權順榮是可以這樣給你們看的，於是出聲讓順榮離開

「呀！你檢查夠了沒，每節課都來不煩啊，都不用看書了？」

順榮嘟起自己的倉鼠嘴委屈的說

「知勳我是在關心你欸」

「不管你到放學前都不要再來了」

「可是我會擔心知勳欸」

「聽話，不然你再來我就把口罩拿下來」

知勳早就對那口罩感到厭煩了，要不是順榮特別交代不然他早就把它丟了

「好吧……」

正好鐘聲響了，順榮只好委屈的走了

順利讓順榮離開那群迷妹的視線，知勳隱隱的對她們做出了一個得意的傲嬌小表情

當然迷妹們沒發現，不代表順榮沒發現，在他要走出門口回頭看了一眼，正好捕捉到知勳的表情，心中竊笑了起來

不過知勳很快就後悔了，不知道是不是因為不舒服的關係特別相見順榮，但是被自己給趕走了，現在想看都不能看了，心中暗自想著

「早知道就算讓順榮被看，也要把他留在這裡，太想他了」

終於撐到回家，已經昏昏沉沉的知勳，果斷放棄準備最後一天的考試，反正平常都有在讀，今天也不過是複習而已，一回家直接攤在沙發上

順榮坐到他身邊，摸摸他的額頭，摸起來不像發燒但溫度偏高，順榮皺著眉頭，擔憂的說

「明天還是請假在家休息吧，不想看醫生，至少休息一天吧」

知勳枕在順榮的肩上，往他那邊縮了縮

用沙啞到快沒聲音的嗓子說

「不行，明天還要考試，不能請」

「可是你這樣考也考的不好啊」

「總比補考一百，分數打折的好」

病懨懨的知勳，在順榮的肩上已經快睡著了，說話聲越來越小

「可是…」

「權順榮你好吵」

知勳皺著眉頭，要順榮別講話

「知勳吶，去房裡睡吧」

「嗯，陪我」

知勳像個小貓一樣，躺在順榮的懷裡，任憑他抱著自己往房間去

「知勳好好睡，明天才能好好考」

順榮這是答應自己了，知勳睜開眼，對著順榮眨眨眼

「好，先說好明天不要過來我們班喔，我可以自己照顧自己」

雖然白天很想順榮讓他但被別人看還是很不爽

「我們知勳白天是故意趕我走的吧」

「哪有！」

「我都看到了你的小表情，你吃醋」

順榮伸手捏捏知勳的臉

「反正你明天別過來，我要睡了」

知勳臉瞬間紅了，把棉被拉過頭躲進去

「好好好，都依你」

順榮充滿寵溺都坐在床邊一下一下的哄著知勳睡覺，知勳果然很快的就去找周公討論功課了

終於到了段考的最後一天

知勳一早起來就開始頭痛，感冒已經嚴重到他沒辦法集中精神的地步了

這個人沒有力氣，咳嗽，流鼻涕，頭暈，摸了摸額頭，看來是發燒了

知勳一直告訴自己，再撐一下再撐一下，快結束了，一整個過程知勳都用意志力再撐，不僅僅是為了保住自己的成績，還為了不讓順榮考試考到一半聽到自己倒下的消息，他是多麼的想要為上次雪恥，自己不能害了他

艱難的結束了最後一科，鐘一響順榮就立馬奔到知勳的教室，雖然知勳不想讓自己去但她他還是擔心的不得了，於是冒著生命危險去了，還好去了

趴在桌上的知勳，看到窗外走近的順榮露出了虛弱的微笑

「是順榮欸」

起身想要走向他，可是卻暈呼呼的

啊…頭好暈

哇…好幾個順榮

順榮考到知勳搖搖晃晃的趕緊加快腳步到他的面前，沒想到一到知勳的面前，知勳直接失去力氣攤倒在順榮身上，昏了過去

「知勳吶，知勳」

把知勳接住的順榮，緊張的呼喚，摸摸他都額頭嚇了一跳，簡直跟燒紅的炭火一樣燙

順榮立刻抱起知勳，衝到保健室，經過校護的評估，決定送往醫院

順榮坐在急診室知勳的病床邊，看著他被點滴插著的手，滿是心疼

摸了摸知勳已經退燒的頭順了順他的頭髮，感受到順榮的撫摸知勳的眼睛緩緩的睜開，眉頭微微皺著

「嗯…順榮」

「啊，知勳你醒了，我去跟護士姐姐說」

「這裡是哪裡」

剛醒的知勳懵懵的雖然聽到順榮要去找護士，還是搞不清楚自己在哪，顯得有點失措，看到知勳慌張的模樣，順榮握住知勳的手，溫柔的安撫

「這裡是醫院，別怕，有沒有好點」

「嗯…好點了」

知勳露出了微笑，不過也不是稍早的虛弱樣而是明顯好多了的氣色，順榮往知勳的鼻子上點了一下

「不舒服還這樣硬撐，下次我絕對不會在答應你這樣虐自己，說什麼一定讓你乖乖在家休息，下不為例聽到沒？」

「聽到了」知勳把順榮往自己拉，在他耳邊小聲的說「撒啷嘿」

給醫生看過後，點滴吊完拿了藥，叫了台計程車回到家，雖然在下車時順榮為自己的錢包心疼了一下但為了不讓生病的知勳做公車受苦花點錢值得的

知勳在醫院領藥的一路上都被順榮緊緊的拉着，要不是很多人會看著，順榮一定會像現在一樣硬是要把知勳抱著走上樓，而知勳也難得的配合像小貓一樣窩在他的懷裡

一進門，順榮就大喊

「呀，金珉奎，半小時後我要一碗粥」

沒把知勳放下來直接進了房間，直徑往浴室，讓知勳趕快洗個熱水澡，本來是要在裡面陪着知勳的，卻被知勳堅決的趕了出來，雖然還是未成年不能做什麼事，但看著被愛人看著自己洗澡的樣子還是會臉紅心跳，到時候說不定知勳又要發燒了

順榮只好出來盯著珉奎煮好粥，順便解決自己餓的咕咕叫的肚子

「怎麼樣，還好嗎？」

一旁的圓佑擔心的問，在學校本來以為順榮一下子就會回來的，沒想到一去不復返，一問才知道進了醫院，著實嚇了一跳，還是自己把他們的書包背回來的

「沒事，醫生說只是嚴重一點點流行性感冒，退燒休息一陣就好了」

「那我就放心了」

「哥也真是的，都去醫院了，也不說一聲，說不定我們能幫點什麼忙」

正在煮粥的珉奎，也轉頭搭話

「你去能幹嘛，也只是坐在哪裡等，你只要把粥給煮好，就是幫我最大的忙了」

珉奎委屈的嘟起嘴巴，把粥盛好遞給順榮，不忘再次開口

「我只是想要關心嘛」

順榮接過粥，敷衍的點點頭表示知道了，就轉身回房找知勳去了

「哥你看順榮哥總是欺負我」

珉奎滿腹委屈的向圓佑尋求安慰

「好好好，他就是這樣咩，別傷心」

圓佑拍了拍趴在自己身上的大狗狗安慰他，心裡想著，順榮太不講義氣都這樣欺負珉奎，就去找他家的小貓，害的圓佑每次都得耗費打電動的時間安撫自家的大狗狗

進到房間，知勳正好出來

「知勳吶，趕快吹完頭髮，吃點粥，在吃藥，然後就可以睡覺了」

等順榮把粥放好，知勳跑到他的懷裡用充滿鼻音的聲音撒嬌的說

「順榮幫我吹」

吹完頭髮，輪到吃粥 ，知勳又撒嬌

「餵我，啊」

吃晚粥，輪到吃藥，順榮以為知勳又會撒嬌要自己為他，不過正當順榮把藥拿到知勳的面前，知勳馬上撇過頭

「不要，難吃」

「乖，一定要吃」

「不吃」

「吃藥才會趕快好」

「不吃就不吃」

「求你了，我還給你準備了軟糖喔」

順榮知道每次知勳不舒服，都會一直撒嬌，一是因為依賴，二是為了不吃藥，所以他早就做好攻防的準備了

知勳最後還是皺著鼻子把要吃下去了，然後順榮趕緊把軟糖塞進知勳的嘴巴裡

過了一會兒，順榮把知勳安置在床上為他拉好棉被，溫柔的對知勳說

「晚安，我的寶貝」

知勳拉着順榮的手又撒嬌

「陪我」

順榮順應知勳的意思也躺入被窩，把知勳緊緊的抱在懷裡

「知勳吶，雖然你生病的時候對我撒嬌，我會很心動，但是，你不舒服會讓我心更疼，所以不要生病好不好」

「嗯，我知道了」知勳抬起頭親了一下順榮的臉頰「謝謝你，因為感冒，所以只能親臉頰，撒浪黑」

順榮趁勢低下頭吻住知勳的嘴

「拉都撒浪黑」

知勳垂了一下順榮的胸口

「呀！你有感冒怎麼辦」

「沒關係我很強壯的，而且就算感冒了，知勳好照顧我的」

趁著知勳還沒回話，順榮趕緊將他鎖在自己懷裡

「睡吧，晚安屋里知勳尼」

知勳的感冒藥效也起作用了，慢慢的在順榮懷裡安心的睡去

至於順榮有沒有感冒呢？我也不知道啦~~


End file.
